Rise of the Tatooed Warriors
by Fate's Second Apprentice
Summary: Republic City is in its golden age, but a dark order is rising and the Tatooed Warriors are a side we have never seen before, in admist the war between Benders and Anti-Benders a new side is rising and the city will never be the same again. - Written before the series started on another account. Focuses less on Korra and more on other subcharacters.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Avatar fan fiction. It's an OC I thought of. I don't know much about the characters but what I do know I'm putting in this and if there anything I missed tell me so I can fix it. This story is based once she's in the city. She has worked out her enemies and is trying to fix things.

ITAMI

Fire surrounded him he tried to run but there was no way to get out. He could still she his mother's face when she had opened that door. Why had she stayed in the city? What was the point? And she had run off with another man, now that had got him mad. He had tried to be calm but she refused to let him in. Finally he had found the truth and this was the answer he got a door slammed in his face!

He couldn't help it. It happened sometimes when he was angry but this time the fire had burned blacker than ever. She had done this to him. She had made him a bender. And now she didn't want him! His father didn't want him, no one wanted him. And if they didn't want him he wanted to get them out of his head. But now that was impossible.

"Idiot." He tripped over. The flames swirled around him. His body hurt like it never had. Years with his father turning his back on him had not prepared him for this night. He had thought he was ready for the worst but now he realised you could never he ready for everything that had happened that night.

That girl; she looked like the girl version of him and he hated it. She had kept her, she hadn't made her a bender, why him? He was the one with Amon as his father! Not that little girl, she was no one. She didn't need to do anything with her life. The hatred boiled deep in his soul. _Kept that hatred close, in hard times it will keep you alive_. He remembered someone once told him. He couldn't even remember who told him but he could remember those words and what they meant.

He stumbled out of the apartment. He couldn't believe people like her existed. He couldn't believe anyone would freely want to be a bender. It infuriated him. He finally reached the door way. The door was no longer there and that made him smile despite his situation. That door would never slam in his face again.

He rolled down the three concrete steps and onto the street. He could smell the fumes of the factories; non-benders working endless hours to get payed next to nothing. He looked up to the sky, the Air benders, descendents of the great _Avatar_, travelled in those air ships. Itami hated it. The world wasn't fair. But he would make it, even if he had to end those who didn't agree. Starting with those foolish benders of the council.

He would kill them all, one by one so they lived in fear every day. First would be the weakest all the way to the strongest so that great son of the Avatar would know his name when he came to end his life. And those kids of his would die too. He'd seen them at parades. The idiots lived in a world of bright lights and happy families. They were fools; he would teach them the world of darkness and burned up families. He would show them the true nature of the benders.

He looked up. There was the fire fighters coming, or at least they looked like fire fighters he couldn't be sure the fire made the darkness thicker. Then they walked into view. Thugs; probably benders thinking there better than everyone else because they could move things with their mind. Itami would defeat all four of them easily.

He rolled into a crouch and looked at them. They were armed. But so was Itami. He pulled out his curled knife. Its hilt fit perfectly in his hands. The blade hooked around. He jumped into the night. He must have looked like demon forming from the flames because their eyes widened in stock as he flew over to them.

"Wha..?" He didn't get to finish the sentence before Itami's blade ripped through his throat. He friends tried to turn and run after they saw his eyes. He had that effect on people. Not many could stare him down. He raced after them. Moving like a shadow of the night. They were all dead in seconds of each other. This was what Itami had been trained to do. And as he licked the blood off his blade he felt the normal rush of ending another's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**ITAMI**

As the night passed Itami grew less mad and slowly the full impact of what he'd done become apparent. His only source of information was dead. He had murdered his half-sister who he'd only met once and man that could have been his step father. Not that he would have wanted to grow up in a horrible world like the one he lived in, and believe that he would never be able to do anything about it.

That was a thought he could hardly imagine. Looking to the sky and wishing and then smelling the ugly air and looking around and hating. Then slowly understanding that this was life; it made Itami sick. Maybe it was just his rage or the fact that he was almost used to broken bones from his training. But not once until about five minutes after he'd killed those men and acid rain had started to pour had he felt the searing pain in his arm.

He couldn't go to a hospital. They hand him over to the MBs the moment they recognised him, and it wasn't like he had any creds to play for treatment. He couldn't go to the Equalists. They'd take him to his father and then he'd have to admit defeat, he'd never to that, especially not to his father. His father probably wouldn't care either way, but he wasn't useful dead that was for sure. He didn't have to worry about that just yet.

His stomach growled as he lugged his body through the streets. The night-markets. Small city markets that dealt with anything from cake mix to disposing of dead bodies. They were the places you could get anything for the right price or if you had the right name. Itami, being an official member of the Equalists was known throughout the underworld.

The lights lit up the dark streets around the area. The window had been blacked out but no one would actually think of destroying or rubbing the homes. If they did, the next time they came to a night market would be the last time. The markets moved but you'd always know where to find one if you knew how to look. MBs tried to sniff them out but even if they could they couldn't do anything. But the time they got orders from the higher ups the market had been packed up and moved to another location.

Besides most of the MBs shopped here like everyone else while off duty. Only high ups didn't and that was because they were to clueless to understand the nightlife. He stood at the edge of the market, standing in the shadows observing. If he went in looking like this people would talk and he'd lose all respect. He watched as a bunch of drunken teens started a fight in front of a stall. People just looked away.

Itami saw his chance. He stood straight and surveyed his clothes. The fire he burnt his jacket; one he had got rid of pretty fast. His clothes made his look like any other teenager from the area. But then he saw his tattoo, the thing was a diamond shape with a ball of flame like a teardrop in the middle flames wrapped around his arm like wire and every time he used his bender they wrapped around a bit more. They were so obvious right there, but no one would know what they meant right? He hoped so.

He walked over and squeeze between the two guys friends. They looked at him and he looked back. The two guys seemed to have noticed their friends going silent because they both looked up. "Ha, get lost kid" Itami stayed and looked at them with a disgusted look on his face. The other guy talked next. "Look kid, I'd leave if I were you" Itami looked at the second guy. He had a nice face, kind almost. Itami knew the type if he'd been born into a affluent family he would have been raise to be nice and caring, this guy didn't want to hurt a fly, but life had made him hard. The other guy was either born for the streets or life had masked any unwanted pleasantries. Their friends started to mutter an agreement.

Itami's lips quirked, but then they returned to the straight line they loved so much. "You shouldn't be fighting your selves, those how fight their allies will soon never defeat their enemies, the people who dictate your lives and make your parents work two jobs, or have to save everything just to send you to school twice a week are your enemies," one of the guys scoffed "don't you understand, that fights like these are pointless without an ultimate goal"

"Ultimate goal my ass, I got what I got I don't need some snot nosed kid to tell me want I can and can't do, got so-"

"-I wouldn't, those lines come straight out of the Equalists' book of terrorist beliefs. You're an Equalist aren't you?" The lady from behind the counter walked out, finally someone who knew what they were about. He watched her walk as the boys moved out of her way. "Which Division are you from?" Itami's eyes widened.

"How do you know about Divisions?" She nodded.

"I suspected as much, a trainee probably" her eyes went from him to the others. "I do as he says, a war is coming and if you wish to live longer than a day I'd make all the friends you can. Now off with you, I don't want you scaring away my customers" So she'd heard the rumours too. She didn't look like much, but she was too young to be working in the night-markets.

"You're an Equalist?" He didn't think it was possible. No one ever left there Division.

"No, but close, my older brother was one of them, and now I've told you something you have to tell me something, why is an Equalist stopping a fight outside my shop?" Itami didn't answer for a long time, this woman could be anyone; she could tell anyone. She didn't have to be telling the truth, it was obvious she dealt with more than just charms and dream catchers.

"My arm's hurt"

"Yes I can see that"

"I need to get it fixed" She frowned, and swallowed.

"Equalists don't...which Division are you from?" He looked at her again. She knew more than she let on.

"Eleven, I'm part of the Eleventh Division" Her eyes widened and she looked at him with a type of fear he got from a lot of non-Elevens. He was an assassin and for some people that just didn't sit right.

"I...I thought you might be..." Her eyes looked out onto the bright street. And the higher to blacked out city above them. She looked back at him and nodded. "Come I want you to meant my brother" Itami stayed. "He was part of the second Division." Itami nodded and watched her close up store.


	3. Chapter 3

**ITAMI**

The lady's name was Camille. And she talked a lot. She was born in to the middle class. When her mother had died her dad had been forced to move in to these parts. She wasn't sure when but slowly the Equalist inside her brother become more and more vocal. She had been about ten went he left home. He had returned two years later and told her what he had done.

He had stayed for a few days and finally said good bye. She had looked for him for years. When she was fifteen he had returned. He had needed a place to stay. He'd...he'd fallen in love with a bender. At that Itami had felt so revolt he had...well he didn't know what to do, it wasn't her fault. But still, he was being to think that this person wouldn't help him.

If he was who she said he was; Itami wanted nothing to do with him, to betray the Equalists for a _Bender!_ Something like that was the lowest of the low. The Equalists were...they were more than family, different, they were a community. They had rights and values different from the outside world, different from the metropolis; Republic city. But still his father had had an affair with a bender.

He didn't hate his father. It was just hard to love the thing you had sworn to eliminate. He hadn't understood why his mother had made him a bender. He hadn't been born with any talent. And his mother had just gone a marked him. As a kid he had been put in Eleven because the people didn't whisper. They were the darkest people Itami had ever met.

They kept to themselves. There was only about twenty of them; a few of them where children but Itami had never known them personally. Like everyone else, me only knew himself personally. The seven elite trained them and conducted the cruellest assignments. Itami had been placed as no.7 at the age of ten, so technically he had the power the make himself his own mission. And it didn't matter how old you were in Eleven which was good.

The thing was a lot of other people wanted the job and the things that lead up to his mother's death. Well...he didn't exactly have a very stable father in many respects. He was a great leader; he knew the benders were just a stepping stone. But the years had taken their toll and as Itami looked at Camille's house he could imagine his father being that building.

The house was three stories high. The moon's light reflected off the windows above so the skyscrapers looked like lunar stars, or at least that's what people said it looked like Itami didn't see it. Stars were stars, no reflection on a window could change that. The front yard was small and over grown. But it looked like it would stand strong even if someone tried to bulldozer it. "Nice place"

"I like to think so; I'm on the second level. My brother has the third. The first level is too small for anyone to live there, so anyway" She parked her trolley and walked up to the door. She opened the door. The room was warm. The heat wrapped around him and made him sluggish. How anyone could live in a house like that Itami would never know. "Home sweet home" She sighed next to him.

"You know if you don't-"

"If I don't what? Should I join the Equalists? Get a better job? Buy a new house? There all great options for someone else. No I like my home, I like my job, and just because I have some small problems in life doesn't mean I'm going to join a cult because of it." She saw Itami's eyes narrow. "Look, a fool looks at his problems and thinks they are worse then everyone else's, but the wise man knows that even if your life seems terrible, there is still someone out there that is worse off than you. Now it's time you met my brother." Itami gripped his arm; if the guy had been trained by the Equalists then Itami wasn't going to have a peaceful night.

**IKKI**

Time was against her. She rushed through the halls. The Avatar was going to find her any moment. It wasn't her fault; she just attracted trouble. She wasn't a great air bender like her father and that seemed all he cared about. He lost interest when little talented Meelo came into the scene. Now even the Avatar didn't like her.

She thought Jinora was cool and Meelo so _adorable._ But Ikki; well she didn't exactly have many redeeming features. She had a quick mind; she was notorious for her witty responses but in a world where it was best to stay silent and listen it wasn't a good thing.

There was her window, right in front of her. It was open like always. The window was beautiful; small and delicate, the colours or the sun; all the different element symbols glowing together with pride. Ikki jumped from the ground. She didn't get very high; but she didn't need to.

She felt the usual sensation flow through her body. Her fingers prickled with the cold as she dropped the temperature of the air. If it was possible for air to freeze Ikki could make it. It was different from water bending she knew that much. But it wasn't exactly air bending either. She felt the air become solid, the steam coming off it slightly.

When she landed on the wall she nailed the air knives into the wall. They didn't break it or anything but now she could grip to the otherwise smooth surface. She climbed fast. Korra came barrelling down the hall just as she pulled herself onto the window's sill. "Ikki!" Ikki almost slipped off. "What are you doing!? Get down here! I sure you do it! And now you're going to pay!"

"Oh really? Much am I paying this time, little miss Avatar?" The words slipped out of Ikki's mouth before she could stop them. But that didn't matter to Korra. Korra ran at her. Fire burst from her feet and she was on the sill in no time. Ikki was so surprised, this time she did slip. A little yelp escaped from her mouth as she fell.

The sound of the wind rushed passed her. She didn't know how far she would fall, or how far she had already fallen. But Korra's voice had already reeded into a faint whisper, and even that was becoming much too far away. Strangely she wasn't scared.

Maybe she had some level of conference that her meckanation would actually work and not fail like all those other times. Or maybe it was because she might get to see the city, the real city. Even if it was only for a few seconds, but that was a few seconds more than none. Perhaps it was the rush of the air, the exhilaration of it all, it was just so surreal.

She passed the first skyscrapers. They were so pretty. The sun reflected off the windows and made them shine. She pulled the two ripcords. The small folding wings burst to life. They didn't fly, she hadn't worked that part out yet, but it jolted her out of her fall. She started to glide though the tall jungle of buildings. She looked for a place to land.

Then the left wing failed. The stretched drum skin couldn't take the weight. She was small for her age, just skin and bones her mother used to say as she tickled her to sleep. But that had been years before, her mother no longer tickled her or played with Ikki, just by themselves. Jinora didn't either and Meelo trained all day. So Ikki had sourced her time elsewhere; the place of mischief and inventions.

She grabbed the handled and pulled hard. The right wing came down in a sweeping motion and she was hurled towards the nearest sky scraper. She had to move fast. The wings flew her into the walls. Then the wind ripped her back into the endless sky. She needed to grip to something. She drove her air knife into the glass. Her arm was torn out of its socket. The wind pulled at her right wing and what remained of the left.

"Have too…argh…" She fiddled with the bands. Her right arm paining as she tried to hold onto the building. Her left hand wasn't useful at the most of time but now sweat made it slippery. Finally she heard the buckle click. The wings ripped off, as well as her red jacket. It didn't matter; she hated the thing anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**ITAMI**

"Rye, rye wake up" Camille's soft voice breeched Itami's ears. "Come on, it's morning, Leo wants to see if your arm is better" Itami groaned. Rye, the alias he had given her. It was almost a second name to him now, a lot of people had seen a Rye. It was a name hard to remember. It wasn't long so you would have to be listening from the start to even pick it up. Then it might be confused with Tye or Drye, and once he had gotten called Ray by his own student.

That guy hadn't lasted five days in the Eleventh Division and was promptly downgraded to the sixth one. Itami rolled off the bed. Camille was smiling at him. "You look terrible" Itami smiled back at her. He head was throbbing but his arm was the worst. The Equalists had invented the best type of healing, it pretty much heals a broken bone in two days and it was a great training exercise as well. Which was probably was why no sane person would higher Equalists as doctors.

"Come on, I'm hungry" She took his good arm and lead him out of the room. Itami pushed back the overwhelming feeling to rip his hand away. It wasn't that he didn't like her; Itami just didn't like people touching him. Not many people understood that. Most of his students failed, he'd only ever passed one and she had gone on be vice-5. She did drop by but Itami knew that she was still scared of him. She tried to hide it but her eyes told him everything.

She let go when they got the stairs. It was old; but the wood was hard and the frames sturdy. "Leo's up stairs, when you're done come down, ok?"

"Why are you doing this?" Tried to look her in the eye but hers wouldn't meet his. She seemed older now, last night she had been timeless, but now….she was a middle aged woman with no past, no present and no future. The fact brought back Itami's burning anger. It wasn't that he cared for the female, it's just he hated the injustice of it all. The Equalists didn't fight for peace nor did they want to negotiate with the benders. The wanted equal chances; what people did from there was their own decision.

"Rye…I…I don't want you to end up like my brother…"

"Meaning?"

"You've met him…That-"

"Won't happen to me. Last night you said a wise man didn't dwell on the problems, he looked on the bright side correct? I hope you're not the sort of person who doesn't follow their own advice." There was venom in his voice he hadn't meant to use, but this woman, despite her knowledge, didn't know anything. A member of the Eleventh division would never end up like that. He just had a weak mind. A large conscious. Anything really that forbid him from accepting the fact that he had killed another.

"I know…you are right. I see that you are nothing like him." She turned and walked down the stairs. Itami knew what she meant; in her eyes her brother had been a great person, kind, loving, probably had lots of friends. Now she understood that just because Itami was an Equalist. That didn't mean he cared if a person that had to die died at his hand. That was his job after all; killing.

Leo was an average man. His hair was brown, his eyes brown, his skin tanned from the pale it had been. He was about twenty-six though Camille hadn't told him exactly, Itami had assumed. When he opened the door and slickly face stared at him. The room was dark, hardly any light filtered through the curtains. Leo sat on the bed, just like he had been when Itami had first met him. "Is my sister with you?"

"No" The man frowned. His eyes flicked around the room like they were expecting something to jump of and attack him. He pulled the sheet off his body and slowly stood. His dirty white robes only just covered past his knees. "You really are pathetic you know that?" A crazed glare was sent Itami's way.

"Yet you come to me for assistance"

"I cannot go back to the Area before my job is complete"

"And what exactly is you job" Intelligence was there. Itami could see it, he had suspected it from the moment he saw Leo but this conversation was bring back old memories…

_Itami sat against the wall. His eyes measured every face, evaluated every move. None of them seemed worth no.3's time but no.3 had disagreed and so now they were here. The new recruits didn't notice Itami or if they did they took no interest in him. A few were too restless to stand still, a teen maybe eighteen or nineteen, a female about sixteen, a girl; ten at max. Itami had to smile she was older than him and yet he out ranked them all. _

_Eight years old and already a vice-number. It was a nice feeling. The girl saw his eyes on her and she froze. Her eyes surveyed him. She was good, she might actually survive a few weeks, but that was it. She walked over to him, she had too much confidence, but yet not enough. A guy glanced at them both, his brown eyes looked confused like he didn't know how he had managed to get there_

…the guy had to have been faking. He either was a great actor for fooling his own sister, or a terrible actor for fooling his own sister.

"That information is none of your concern"

"I never thought I'd meet you again, especially after I left the Equalists."

"You were a fool to do so"

"You think?"

"You're living the must pathetic life I've ever seen; do you really think you are great because of it? Living off others while concealing yourself, you were an Equalist, yet still you accept this life without hesitation. You must really have sunk low, to abandon the Equalists for a bender, then to leave her and accept it. I despise people like you"

"I was in the Division Eleven compound for less than an hour and even I know that the best kept secret is one that isn't rushed into the open. You've told me all I need to know about you with three sentences. But I do think you are lying to me. You are not on any mission; in fact if I'm correct you yourself have left the Equalists." Itami smiled inwardly, the man was a fool, but a clever fool, and that was his downfall.

"Just fix my arm and I'll be done with you and your unnecessary life. Or I could kill you, that always seems to get the job done." Leo's eyes twitched. Itami didn't doubt that Leo believed Itami would kill him in an instant if it was useful. That was good, that meant Itami could control him easily.

Itami walked over to the thin man. He held out his arm and looked at Leo expectantly. Leo's eyes twitched again; maybe it was a nerves habit, probably. He pulled up his short sleeves like they actually needed to be pulled up. His hands were suddenly gripping Itami's arm. They were strong, and unlike the rest of his body dark and tanned, healthy, they were the hands of Equalist doctor of division two, Itami hadn't doubted it the moment the hands had started fixing his burned and broken arm.

He ran he fingers along the muscles and pulled off some of the bandages. His hand ripped at the burns and made them flare up. Pain gripped Itami's body but he wouldn't show weakness, Leo was making it hurt as much as possible. The whole thing lasted thirty seconds but Itami's arm was numb but as he watched the wounds were fading. The control of Chi to heal another that was the skill of the Division two's. That was why their hands were like that, they control the chi so much that the energy flows into them. Division two's live twice as long as many others not a bad jig.

"This is the last time, so clear out."

"Who are you-"

"Now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**IKKI**

It was probably pretty strange to see a girl, dressed in all yellow, slide down a flat building holding nothing but seemingly gripping to something anyway. But Ikki was the one surprised when no one so much as looked up. She was headed head first to hit the hard concrete ground. She was in control…mostly.

She had lost track of her invention which was bad. She couldn't remember how many hours she took up working on that so she could fly with her brother and sister. Sadly the glider her father had given her had always been too big, bulky. She lost it every time she put it down. It was useless anyway. Without the control her siblings had she would never fly; or at least that was her father told her.

She made an effort to jump off the building. She got about thirty centimetres and quickly grabbed at the wall again, but it was too late. She was less than two metres away now. The ground was crossing in too fast. The moment she screamed people looked, figures. There was a flutter of movement and a few people pulled out cameras. She grabbed at the air desperately. She could feel the air become solid.

One cushion of air coming up; too bad she hadn't mastered the soft part of the cushion. It felt like she was landing on hard ground. The air immediately dispersed. She hit the concrete. Pain ripped through her shoulder. She yelped. The people crowded around her but none of them leaped to assist her. Some were whispering but Ikki couldn't think straight.

Suddenly the crowd moved away. There was calling out. She could hear sirens. Then she saw the source of the commotion. A bike; motorised. Big plumes of smoke billowed out of the engine. A boy was driving it. He was being chased by the metal benders. He drove right through the street. There was something on his back. A long sword. Then he jumped. Flew right over her. For a few split seconds Ikki could see everything.

The boy had sandy blonde hair. He was scared. There were words under his shoe _speed kicks_. His pants were baggy. He wasn't wearing a shirt only a jacket. The jacket was navy blue and black. Then he landed. His bike skidded a bit. And then he stopped. "Sorry!" He called over the engine. Then he saw the metal benders gaining on him. "Bye!" And he was off again.

Ikki stared at the road long after the bike had gone, question swirling around in her mind. A few of the metal benders saw her. "Are you hurt madam?" One of them asked.

"No, I'm fine. Who was that? And why are you chasing him?" He officer smiled but only responded with 'you don't know to worry at him'.

"Can you stand?" The second officer asked. He knelt next to her and offered his hand. Ikki didn't take it. Instead she stood on her own, her arm shoulder screaming at her. She felt it to see if any of the bones were broken. It didn't feel like it, she had been lucky. _Just shake it out, stretch the muscle and I'll be fine._

She looked at her clothes. She had never liked them, but how could she say no? Her father had looked at her with those stern eyes. Her mother had apparently spent hours making the thing. What Ikki didn't get was why they didn't just by some clothes and wear them. It hadn't been easy but if it meant her father would approve then she had too. Right?

**JAKE**

The police were after him. His time was up. He would never get out of the city alive. The drugs in his back pack got heavier with each passing seconds. This wasn't what he had signed up for. Well actually thinking about it he hadn't signed up for any of it; his brother had. He just wanted to see the city. Where everyone was equal; benders and non-benders alike.

He hadn't seen much. The lake way had been blocked, raided a few hours before Jake had reached it. Jake had felt so amazed. If he hadn't had so many interruption, the cabbage vender, missing the boat and having to wait, that whole tourist thing with the people snapping pictures and pointing at things as the guide explained the history of the monuments and the lake. Like Jake cared about any of that. He had been cranky for the whole trip until he reached submergence pit.

After discovering the lake way had lost hope he had walked along the rocky beach. The thickest part was only about thirty cm and the rocks were sharp. The cliff face that had loomed over him was even worse because he could see the edge of the city. The tall buildings blended with the sky, just like it did when Jake viewed it from his home. He had walked along the beach for hours without finding so much as a crack in the orange rock.

The small waves of the lake had lapped at his shoes and after a while they became so wet he had to take them off. When Jake had finally found a cave the sun was a slit on the horizon. The crack was strange. It was two times his height. Wide at the bottom and a peak at the top, an almost perfect triangle. The cave had been dark but the strangest thing was that as Jake entered a cool breeze had come from the inside.

He had immediately stepped inside. He knew he should have turned back. He should have rushed home and tell his brother about the fall of Lake way but he couldn't. Going back would mean facing his brother's wrath. He had flinched at the thought, still did. It hadn't always been that way; he used to have a father. A father who he watched beat his brother for just being alive, now Jake received it from his brother.

That was why he had to reach the city. He would sell the drugs get some money and start a new life. He wouldn't have to worry about his brother, that little town a few kilometres from the city. Never again. Now his whole plan was ruined because some wise guy didn't like him, thought a kid had no place in the criminal world.

"Stop! We have you surrounded!" They were right. All of them in their metal uniforms. Jakes medium of transport wasn't exactly good for a fight with people that could control the entire body of the machine. No he needed to do something, something surprising.

"I give up!" The officers blinked a few times. He guessed after chasing him through half the city giving up just didn't seem possible. He took his chance. The motorcycle's engine shuddered under him then he was off, straight through two metal benders. He maneuvered through the crowd. Then he saw it; his escape. A large metal object. There was some sort of wing like things on its frame. It wasn't beyond recognizable, but it was pretty close. It had landed on a large crate creating a ramp.

Now it was time for Jake to use the skills he had learned that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews people! Come on Come on. Tell me what you think. What you thinks gonna happen. I wanna know. You know I love em! What I wanna know is who do you want to see next!? Help me out! the options are; ITAMI, IKKI, CHASE, or KORRA! Yes I will be including her in the noble adventure! HA HA! Cheerio govners!**

IKKI

She saw the poster while she was looking around. She walked up to it.

_Ikki Misu; Missing_

_Believed alive. Report to the local MBB with any information._

_Reward will for the girl alive; 1 000 000 credits_

_Or dead; 5 000 credits_

_This family is currently asking all to help find this girl. Thank for your services._

There was a picture of her, her hair in those stupid buns her mother loved. She was wearing those clothes here father had given her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was glaring at whoever was behind the camera, Ikki had absolutely no memory of it, but she looked pleasantly pissed. Ikki smiled, that a girl.

But she had a problem. Her parents had put a huge bounty on her head, so maybe they weren't asking for her dead, but they were asking every bounty hunter in the city to find her, they made it out like she was a lost pet which needed to be returned home. Well maybe she didn't want to go home, did need her. Why would they ever want her back!

She ripped the poster of the wall. A small boy ran up to the wall and pinned a pweice of paper onto the already crowded wall. Ikki hadn't even thought about the others but she stopped to read the boy's. It only said; _missing toy, blue, Avatar Aang, special edition, reward 5__. _Ikki frowned. Was the boy really thinking anything 'special edition' would be returned to him for 5¢?

She walked down the street. The wild winds of the low city blow at her clothes. She had to hold on to her jacket, one which had used up almost all of her money; not that she had a lot to begin with, she hadn't exactly planned to fall out of the airship.

It had been to die for, after having to wear yellow and orange for years on end she was relieved to wear colours that actually suited her. The jacket was purple, but the patterns had been all black. Triangles mostly, it had looked really nice. Now Ikki wasn't normally a girly girl, that was her sister, but she had lived with the girl for her whole life, something had brushed off, just not the air bending.

The pants she found to match had been cheap as chips. Black and baggy; it look really retro to her. She'd pulled her hair back after it had made her eyes sting about ten times. Suddenly she heard screaming. She turned around. It was one of the strangest sights Ikki had ever seen. If you've ever seen those clones on the high stilts at circuses you would probably be able to imagine this scene playing out in the street.

There was a lady. She was earth bending. She would earth bend a pole as high as a three story building and hope on it while earth bending another. Once she had jumped off the last one it demolished, going back into the earth. Then suddenly she fell off. As if someone had knocked her down. There was a blur or navy blue and black and then was gone, she fell into the concrete street. People watched in surprise.

MBs arrived on the scene quickly. They immediately pushed back the curious crowd. Ikki started forward. "This is the fork in the road for you" She twisted around, somehow knowing that the beautiful female's voice was talking to her. The woman…she was indescribable. Her skin was a dark brown, her eyes bright brown against it. Her hair fell over her shoulders in waves. She was old, but still so beautiful, Ikki gasped. "You have three destinies, all lead to destruction, which do you choose?"

"What?" She could only speak in a whisper, but the lady heard loud and clear.

"You walk to that crowd and you will meet your lover, and your enemy. You continue do this street and you will return to your home in the sky, but you will run, after tasting the air below, your family will abandon you, you will never love again. You search for the killer and you will meet an old friend, but that will be the end of your good fortune. Which do you choose, wiser the better"

"You…" She looked at the lady with criticising eyes; she was probably trying to scam Ikki out of money. "You're crazy" She turned around and mixed herself into the crowd. But something in the back of her mind made her think, had she just made the right decision? She shook herself, what was she thinking? That lady was crazy, despite how beautiful she was, she was crazy. But still Ikki found herself thinking very carefully of her next move.

If she went over to the milling crowd she would meet her lover? She didn't have a lover. But ignoring the fallen woman would mean she would never love again, but that was good right? She wouldn't have to worry about love or heartbreak, but then again she would have to face her family, that would be hard. Meeting and old friend sounded good; since Ikki knew exactly she was talking about, Chief Bei Fong. She nodded decision made.

She ran to the nearest building and slipped into the alley way. She started to scale the building. It was easy, like kicking and punching, a little training and she was good. She reached the top and then she saw him. A boy, her age, was smiling as he watched the scene. His curved blade dripped with blood. But he was across the street, and suddenly he jumped off the side of a three story building. He landed on a stall roof, the fabric bent to his weight. He landed on the ground unharmed. No one noticed, all except a young girl.

"Mummy…!" Ikki didn't catch the last part but she could see the girl pointing. Her mother silenced her quickly. Ikki was just about follow when a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. He called out to the boy haired boy. He stopped and turned. They looked at each other. Words must have been said because they started to yell.

"…I saw you! You can't deny it!..What!?" The boy turned around to face three officers and…Chief Bei Fong. Fear covered the boy's face.

"You! You have been charged with the escort of drugs and theft, we are taking you in for questioning" The MBs took him in.

"What!? What about him!?" But the boy was gone, and the MBs seemed to have forgotten all about him. Ikki had to investigate. She moved along the crowded building for hours after, she came up with nothing. Not once after watching the boy be taken in did she think about him, it was just a questioning session, many witnesses probably had to do the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**KORRA**

She rushed into the room, Tenzin right behind her. The tension was still running strong between them. The matter of Ikki had been a tough issue and Korra had found herself staying over at Mako's more and more. That was hard too, especially after the death of their friend. Maybe they should have talked it over but Mako was never the one for deep conversations, and Korra when on the philosophy that action spoke louder than words. So naturally they had never talked about the issue and the need still hung in the air between them.

Mako wasn't there, which surprised her, but that wasn't the reason she stopped in her steps. All the members of council, she had only ever seen a met a few, the others were utter mysteries, of course she had only been staying in the city for about a month, three weeks had been with Tenzin, and only because he was…related. The story was long and even Korra didn't entirely get it. But she had grown up with the idea that he was some uncle that travelled the world.

The council stood as Head did. Head wasn't his real name of course; it was the name the 'youngins' referred to him as. He then walked up to Tenzin and brought him over to the lectern. They whispered quietly. There was some nodding and hand gestures. The other councillors didn't seem to mind, they simply discussed among themselves.

Korra stood against a wall feeling like she wasn't supposed to be there. She stared out of the window, longing to get down to the city and actually _do something!_ The fact was the situation in the city was getting from bad to worse. "...Everyday more and more people join the Equalists, everyday benders and murdered or captured by these Equalists. We need to work together. We need a solid plan, one that will eliminate the threat, without hurting any normal citizens. This is our goal of today"

Head had started to talk, Korra listened. Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. _We needed to stop them, for the future of the city_. But as the hours rolled but Korra got more and more riled up, they weren't getting anywhere! It was like they could talk and talk but no actually say anything. That got her angry. She wished to just go to the city guns ablazing and kick those Equalists' hide.

But as Mako had already told her, it wasn't that simple. Many of the Equalists were just normal people; there were hardly any extremists, much like anything else. But those extremists where what made the Equalists dangerous, the council could take a few riots here and there. The people had the right to protest against matters, but what the Equalists had encouraged was out of line.

They just needed a plan. Something…then the door slammed open. Mako. "Young man-"

"I know how to defeat the Equalists" He stood at the door way. The expression of utmost seriousness on his face. He fist were clenched like he was trying to dare someone to speak out against him. Head looked at him and smiled.

"Please, enlighten us"

"We have to become them." Head laughed.

"You see it's just a young boy's childish prank."

"It's no prank I'm serious. To the defeat your enemy you have to be the enemy, my grandfather-"

"Your grandfather is dead, and died a long time ago, we are living in the time of great crisis remember that. Now leave us, or I will have you removed, just remember where you stand, or you will learn what it's like to be an outcast" Mako eyes narrowed but he turned around and left the room. He didn't run or yell, he didn't slam the door. He was usual Mako. But he had given Korra an idea. Time for some undercover work, like the good old days.

**CHASE**

Ok, being in gaol was officially worse than being in a room with his brother. It wasn't cool or dank, and it was hot as the summer sun times three thousand. He wondered half asleep how they got it at that temperature. Was there a reason?

He struggled to keep his eyes open. The heat made it almost in possible. There were others in the other cells, now Chase knew he had a cell mate, and he knew that person stank like shit but he hadn't actually land eyes on the bloke. He had a bad feeling about it too, why wasn't he in the cell? He dismissed the huge, out for a jog because that wasn't an option. Then there was the toilet option, but guess what? Going to the toilet didn't take hours.

How did Chase know he had spent hours there? Well that was thanks to the crazy old guy in the cell over, he counted. He counted sixty seconds over and over, and then he would jump up every hour and sit on the other side of his cell. Chase was in the male area but he knew that just behind the boiling rock was a bunch of females. Most of them he suspected had lost hope a long time ago. No trial, no say, no way out.

That guy, he knew he was the murderer. Chase could see him so vividly, everytime he closed his eyes, he image of the boy entered his mind. The thick black hair. The black eyes. The pale skin. The cyan dragon twisting up the navy blue jacket. The thing had looked so classy. Not a drop of blood on it. But Chase had seen the knife. It was a killing knife. He'd seen some low class guys carrying some back in his home town. But this knife was sharp, new, and bloody. But those cold eyes had been the worst, and the smile that accompanied it.

_You could find him, bring him to justice._ It was a woman's voice. Chase jumped from his seat against the wall. Had he heard someone through the wall? No that was impossible. Wasn't it? He couldn't seriously be considering it could he? _I am not talking to you with my mouth but with my mind._

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" The big buff man across the walk way growled. Chase glanced back, he hadn't moved and the heavy bars were in the way but still the man was three time his size, it was a little scary for a twelve year old kid. _You have not met me yet, but you soon will, I am a friend, remember that._

"Then…how are you?" The old man started banging his metal plate against his bed. Chase cringed at the loud noise. _You must get out of here, bring that boy to justice._

"Yeah, you've said that already" But Chase's mind was starting to hurt. He held his head but it was too late. He felt his knees clasps from under him. _I have stayed in your mind too long, you must make you own way now._ Chase lost consciousness but he knew what he was goig to be. He was going to get out, and he was going to find that boy and sell him to the Metal benders.

**Reviews! Please, Prity please! See what I did there? Please R&R. Cause I love it! Thank you to ****munchydino12**** you rule! And yes I know my grammar is terrible and my spelling is worse. I thank some random gods every time spell check works right, nah not really but you can guess! HAHA**

**Complicated family history ~Tenzin is the son of Katara, a lady moved to the southern water tribe about the time she was twenty, they became friends. Later Katara's son (Tenzin's brother) married Korra's mother's brother (Gay). Tenzin was the youngest and was good friends with Korra's mother. If this makes any sense, so naturally Korra knew him. After Tenzin's daughter ****Jinora became very sick Tenzin was indebted to her mother, since Korra's mother didn't plan to move to the republic city anytime soon she ask Korra to stay with him. Yep that's the complicated family history right there! She's like a cousin? 2****nd**** cousin? Not sure please tell me!**

**Mako~ his grandfather is Zuko by the way, no he is not the next in line or some throw away or what ever. He's like the second born of the third born, so there's like ten people coming in before him, does he care? No, not in the slightest, Bolin was actually a good friend of his back when he was alive; they thought themselves as brothers but they were more like distant relatives. Just clearing all that up! **

**^see those to very long paragraphs, they do not really need to be read! HAHA now I got ya. **


End file.
